Canada
Canada is a country in the northern half of North America, bordered by the United States to the south. Its ten provinces and three territories extend from the Atlantic to the Pacific and northward into the Arctic Ocean, covering 3.85 million square miles, making it the world's second-largest country by total area and the fourth-largest country by land area. Summary Canada, stretching from the U.S. in the south to the Arctic Circle in the north, is filled with vibrant cities including the massive, multicultural Toronto; predominantly French-speaking Montréal and Québec City; Vancouver and Halifax on the Pacific and Atlantic coasts, respectively; Calgary and Winnipeg; and Ottawa, the capital. It’s also crossed by the Rocky Mountains and home to vast swaths of protected wilderness. United States Express 15% of the United States Express, or USX, is in Canada. The USX stops in 5 cities and passes through 6 provinces (Manitoba is the only province that the USX passes through but does not stop at). Originally, the USX was not planned to be built in Canada, but in 2019 proposals for a Canadian line surfaced, and the United States and Canadian Government accepted. The Blue Line is the only USX line to pass through Canada. About History Canada has been inhabited for millennia by various Aboriginal peoples. Beginning in the 15th and 16th centuries, British and French claims were made on the area, with the colony of Canada first being established by the French in 1537. As a consequence of various conflicts, the United Kingdom gained and lost territories within British North America until it was left, in the late 18th century, with what mostly geographically comprises Canada today. Pursuant to the British North America Act, on July 1, 1867, the colonies of Canada, New Brunswick, and Nova Scotia joined to form the semi-autonomous federal Dominion of Canada. This began an accretion of provinces and territories to the mostly self-governing Dominion to the present ten provinces and three territories forming modern Canada. Independence In 1931, Canada achieved near total independence from the United Kingdom with the Statute of Westminster 1931, and full sovereignty was attained when the Canada Act 1982 removed the last remaining ties of legal dependence on the Parliament of the United Kingdom. Canada is a federal parliamentary democracy and a constitutional monarchy, with Queen Elizabeth II being the head of state. The country is officially bilingual at the federal level. It is one of the world's most ethnically diverse and multicultural nations, the product of large-scale immigration from many other countries. Its advanced economy is the eleventh largest in the world, relying chiefly upon its abundant natural resources and well-developed international trade networks. Canada's long and complex relationship with the United States has had a significant impact on its economy and culture. Development Canada is a developed country and has the tenth highest nominal per capita income globally as well as the ninth highest ranking in the Human Development Index. It ranks among the highest in international measurements of government transparency, civil liberties, quality of life, economic freedom, and education. Canada is a Commonwealth Realm member of the Commonwealth of Nations, a member of the Francophonie, and part of several major international and intergovernmental institutions or groupings including the United Nations, the North Atlantic Treaty Organization, the G8, the Group of Ten, the G20, the North American Free Trade Agreement and the Asia-Pacific Economic Cooperation forum. Gallery Canada growth.gif|Animation of the Canadian provinces as they grew over time. (GIF is slow, give it time) Canadian flag.png|Canada's flag. USX Map.jpg|The USX map. Blue line (north) goes through southern Canada. Sources #Canada on Wikipedia #USX Wiki Category:Canada